


What If?

by zekksgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekksgirl/pseuds/zekksgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura asking Sasuke what if</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No I don’t own Naruto. *sigh*

What if I promised to love you forever?

Would that be enough for you?

What if I gave you my everything?

Would you stay with me?

What if I help you with your revenge?

Would you take me with you?

What if you came back and I welcomed you with open arms?

Would you accept my forgiveness?

But what if you came back and I screamed and hit you?

Would you recognize my need for that release?

What if I told you that after all you’ve put me through I still love you?

Would you promise to love me and stay with me forever,

or would you still find me annoying and foolish?

What if I refuse to take you back?

Would you fight for me with all you had,

or would you give me up as a lost cause?

Is there any point to these questions?

Should I even hope?


End file.
